


a rocky heart for breaking teeth (and apple cores, cyanide seed)

by peppermintyero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, lyra is a good girlfriend with many untreated mental illnesses, this is the scene in 2x18 that we deserved, winn is a good boyfriend with many diagnosed mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintyero/pseuds/peppermintyero
Summary: Lyra let out a small laugh.“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”His phone dropping in this lap, Winn sighed. “Nothing’s wrong with you.” His voice was soft.“Yes, there is. I’m just so angry all the time and I don’t know why,” Lyra said before taking a long sip from her mug. “That doesn’t happen to people who have nothing wrong with them.”ORthe apology scene in 2x18 that we needed





	a rocky heart for breaking teeth (and apple cores, cyanide seed)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i loved lyra and winn's scenes in 2x18 except when she, you know, snapped and had a breakdown. it seemed so ooc and strange considering lyra clearly adores winn and lyra definitely has ptsd so this fic kind of happened.
> 
> content warning for talk of inn and bastian's penises ??? that kind of happened idk i dont know how to write and i dont have a beta so have fun and remember lyra is lowkey toxic but highkey beautiful.

“You said you would be back by 8!” Lyra’s voice was tense. She trusted Bastian enough to spend a day in Metropolis, but not the whole night.

She could hear her brother sigh. “Lyra, trust me. I’ll be okay! There’s a motel right next to the train station and there’s _a circus_ , like, five minutes away. A circus, Lyra. With a real elephant.”

Lyra rolled her eyes. Her brother was 21, not 12. The rush of not being tethered to the crime ring had led Bastian to become borderline obsessed with tourist attractions that they hadn’t been able to see when they came to Earth.

“You are such a child,” Lyra scolded.

“Yeah and you’re such a mother.”

The two Valerian’s went cold. “Sorry, that was too far. But I promise I’ll be fine. I’ll call when I get to the motel, okay?”

Lyra curtly farewelled her brother before slumping back into her seat.

She sipped lazily at her beer, the heel of her shoe rocking against a stool leg. Being home alone was so strange outside of the trailer park, especially with Bastian extending his trip out of down for a day.

Her pocket buzzed. Lyra rested down the glass and fished her phone out with a black-painted nail. Could that boy not handle himself for five seconds?!

_Winn: hey you wanna come ovr??_

_Winn: i need a break from repairing kara’s suit i s2g_

 

Lyra’s eyes widened. She hadn’t been to Winn’s place since she was arrested by the DEO.

 

_Lyra: Of course. I’ll be there in five._

* * *

 

By the time Lyra has arrived at Winn’s door any trace of drunkenness had been wiped from her body out of pure fear. He was going to mention what happened at the bar, why wouldn’t he.

She hesitantly before rapped on the door, quickly greeted with Winn’s beaming face.

“Hey, you’re just in time, I made hot chocolate.”

Lyra slip into the apartment, taking the dark blue mug Winn held out.

“You’re lucky, that’s my good mug. I got it from 2011 ComicCon online. It costed me dinner for a month but it was worth it,” Winn explained with pride. He was clearly happy about his collection.

Lyra took a sip, the drink was a little watery, but she still found it enjoyable.

“So, what part of the suit needs fixing?”

Winn dramatically groaned, eyes on his phone. “She practically burnt the whole skirt to ashes. I also have to sew the buttons back onto a whole bunch of her shirts. Kara loves to make an entrance.”

Lyra let out a small laugh. “I can only imagine.”

“But I’m not here to talk about the pinpricks in the my fingers, so please –“ Winn gestured to his sofa, “-sit and relax Ms Strayd.”

Lyra happily complied but she was still twitching with anxiety.

They both drank and talked for a while.

Well, really it was Lyra drinking and Winn rambling about a job J’onn had gotten him to do that was near impossible.

“I swear to God, but the end of the week J’onn would have killed me. I’m practically shoving my entire arm in a nuclear power station.” His tone was light and playful but Lyra’s emotion stayed still.

By the time the two had settled into a comfortable silence, Lyra finally spoke.

“I’m so sorry about embarrassing you yesterday. And saying all those thing about James. And not listening to you guys.” Lyra scrunched up her face.

“It was like I was in a dream, the stuff I said doesn’t feel real, but I know it was.”

Winn’s face dropped. “No, come on, you know I forgive you. You don’t need to do this.”

“Yes, I do! I just…”

Her shoulders dropped.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

His phone dropping in this lap, Winn sighed. “Nothing’s wrong with you.” His voice was soft.

“Yes, there is. I’m just so angry all the time and I don’t know why,” Lyra said before taking a long sip from her mug. “That doesn’t happen to people who have nothing wrong with them.”

Winn attempted to rest his hand on Lyra thigh but she pulled away.

“You’ve been through hell, Lyra. With your brother and your planet. You’re allowed to get angry sometimes. And you didn’t hurt me.” His voice became stern, stressing the last point.

“I don’t know, maybe I should hit you up with my therapist. She’s pretty cool, her name’s Doctor Liao. I’ve known her for years. And she’s listened to me talk for an hour about my analysis of Days of Future Past so she’s seen some real crazies.” Chuckling, Winn look down at the phone in this lap, placing in on the side table.

Lyra didn’t laugh, she just tapped her nails against the ceramic with her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

She went to speak, before pursing her lips.

“What is it?” Winn pressed.

“I think I love you. But I haven’t loved a lot of people before, especially not guys like you, so I don’t know if that’s what this is. Relationships only end two ways; you stay together forever or you don’t.”

Winn shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. “Well I really like you. You make me happy. And I like making you happy, and if that means I have to deal with you not knowing how to calm yourself down for a while then I’m willing to do that.” His eyes drifted back to his lap again.

Lyra turned to face him. “Are you waiting for something? You seem a little pre-occupied.”

Winn tried to stutter out an answer, face red. “I’m just , I mean I’m kinda lo-“ He paused, took a breath and continued. “I’m taking to Alex. Asking for advice. I asked her if I should ask you to stay tonight but she isn’t answering.”

Her heart jumped from her chest. How was he like this? How could she lose control like that and him still feel safe enough around her to invite her into his house? And then ask his friends for romance advice?

“I couldn’t. Bastian is still in Metropolis, I need to watch the apartment. Water the plants, feed his Sea Monkeys, you know.” She wasn’t lying completely, those stupid Sea Monkeys Winn had bought had only just hatched. She didn’t want them to die already. He was so obsessed with them.

But they were far from dire needs.

Winn gave her a soft smile, once again trying to place a hand on her leg. This time she stayed put.

“I understand. I should get back to work anyway.”

Of course he understood, he always did. And she never understood. And she hated that so much.

He took the half-full mug from her hand and tucked his phone back into his pocket as he rose. Lyra quickly followed.

“I hope you know that I never would’ve ripped out James’ jaw. I don’t know enough about human anatomy to do that yet,” she joked, paired with a toothy smile.

Winn snorted, opening the door. “Yeah, I had the feeling. I mean, considering you expected my penis to _unsheathe_.” Winn’s smile fell quick. “Wait, does Bastian’s dick have a sheath?”

Lyra frowned. “Don’t ask me about my brother’s penis. And you said that we’d never mention that again, that was one of my … worse moments.”

“Yeah, that’s an understatement.”

Lyra lightly slapped Winn’s shoulder, scoffing, before stopping dead in her tracks.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Fear rose in her gut. But Winn’s eyes just softened, “You don’t have to be afraid to touch me. But I still think you should call Doctor Liao, she really helped me when my dad broke out. She might just be good for you to vent to. There's nothing wrong with not being okay.”

Lyra bit down on her lip. “Yeah, maybe, I’ll think about it.” She peaked Winn’s cheek before exiting the apartment.

“Thank you for giving me a chance. Tell James that too. You didn’t have to.”

Winn leant again the doorframe. “If you don’t learn from your mistakes then you’ll never get any better. You’re a good person.”

They were interrupted by a buzz from Winn’s pocket.

“Is that Alex?”

Winn smirked. “Yeah, she says that I shouldn’t make you stay the night, but ask you if you want to go out to dinner tomorrow.”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

 


End file.
